


skies (will change later)

by spinachlover1337



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Swearing, WIP, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinachlover1337/pseuds/spinachlover1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a barista and Sosuke is way into astrology. They hate each other and I try to think of a way to throw them together so they fall in homos.</p><p>A lot of swearing. sorry weenies (I mean weenies in the best possible way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	skies (will change later)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this late at night and now i need to finish it. go big or go home, baby. this first chapter is very clumsy and i might go back and edit it later. also, the astrology part will come up in chapter two. i haven't written it yet, but it will be glorious and i will eventually update it whether u like it or not. also, i hate astrology. im researching it extensively. appreciate what im doing
> 
> updates to come ehhhventuallyyyy, like, in a month or so. im in university. #education

# Chapter one: snail murder

It’s a cold morning, which isn’t fucking interesting or important, but that is the morning. Sosuke steps on a leaf and cringes. There is a snail under that leaf. Crunch squish. Fuck. Fucking gross.

He looks around for something to wipe his foot on, but he’s downtown. Concrete lines everything, from the tops of the buildings to the sidewalks to the salarymen’s tight asses. This guy wipes his foot on the ground repeatedly, but to no avail. A girl on a nearby bench looks up from her book and stifles laughter.

Embarrassed, Sosuke walks into the nearest building, a coffee shop. Yeah baby, this is a coffee shop au. He pauses for a second, holding the door open as the bell chimes. Loser mcsnailfoot looks up at the doorway’s edge and thinks, _“Why God? Why me?”_ right as a guy says “Welcome to Starfucks,” disgruntledly. You would be disgruntled too, if you worked at a coffee shop.

 _“Starfucks?”_ Sosuke thought tiredly. He isn’t hipster enough for this shit. He’s about to walk back outside, figures the girl won’t look up at him again, when the guy says “Wait… Sosuke?”

Of all things. Sosuke squints at this kid. He has glasses but he refuses to wear them because he thinks he is too cool for them even though he really, really isn’t and he really, really needs them.

The kid has red hair in a shade that couldn’t possibly be natural. That rings a bell, somewhere deep down in Sosuke’s heart of hearts and memory of memories.

“You don’t remember me, do you,” the guy says and Sosuke thinks he is smirking but he can’t tell because he’s more than like, 5 feet away from him. He walks to the counter.

Holy shit! This is the crazy guy! Who swims!

And he is smirking. The bastard.

“Holy shit! You’re the crazy guy! Who swims!” says Sosuke.

Red haired crazy guy who swims laughs.

“Yeah that’s me alright.”

Sosuke squints at his nametag.

“Matsuoka Rin,” he reads.

“Wow you really don’t remember me. Or at least, you don’t remember my damn name,” says Matsuoka Rin.

Why would he?

“Why would I?”

“We went to school together for like, 3 years.”

Oh.

“Oh,” says Sosuke.

“Damn right. Now are you going to order anything or are you going to ask about my personal life until the sun goes down?” What a sarcastic shit.

“Ehhh I guess I’ll go with a pumpkin spice latte,” he replies. He doesn’t actually drink coffee, so he went with the first thing that got his attention.

Matsuoka Rin smirks. Sosuke knows he’s smirking like, for sure now, because he is right in front of him. He hates his guts. If Matsuoka Rin’s guts were strung out with a bunch of other guts, Sosuke feels like he could pick them out and just, just hate them. Just stick them in a jar and leave it out behind his house and just, glare at it periodically. That is how much he hates Rin. What a fucking asshole.

“What size will that be, then?” Matsuoka says, but he’s still fucking smirking. Ass. Sosuke woke up too early today.

“Uh, small,” replies Sosuke. Politely though, because he was raised well enough to hide homicidal thoughts.

Matsuoka looks at him, putting on a show at being confused. “Do you mean a tall?” asks Deplorable GutsTM.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Sosuke says noncommittally. He just wants this to be over so he can go home and watch chick flicks and cry. Wait, what? So he can go home, and take a nice bath and – you know, be manly. Have his man time with himself. Wait, no. Uh, to, uh, you know? Nevermind. 

“That’ll be $4.08,” says Matsuoka Rin. He bares his teeth in some kind of smile, and in that moment Sosuke knows. He knows.

Matsuoka Rin hates Yamazaki Sosuke as much as Yamazaki Sosuke hates Matsuoka Rin.

And Matsuoka’s teeth are fucking _sharp_. Like holy shit. Did he have some kind of weird cosmetic surgery, or what? What the hell. Here he was, having serial killer thoughts about this guy who could just like, bite him whenever he wanted to. And he would _die_. Fuck.

Sosuke sat down at a table by the window. This was a shortcut through the higher end of town, so it didn’t really make sense that the place was so grimy.

He was also the only person in it. Besides shark teeth death man crazy swims guy.

He could leave, but, like, you know? It was a cold morning. I guess that was important.

“So are you gonna talk to me, or what,” says the guy at the counter. “We did know each other, kind of, you know. You’re being pretty rude,”

Sosuke shuts his eyes, as tight as they will go, until patterns dance behind them. He decides that’s probably bad for his optic nerve and opens them again. He knows this guy hates him from that bared tooth smile earlier.

“Mghmmm… what’s up, I guess,” he says, as if talking is literally slowly killing him.

“Woah don’t kill yourself man. I’ll be here,” he says, and he starts wiping up the counter, which is exactly as pristine as everything else isn’t.  



End file.
